The present invention relates to probe cards having electrical contacts for testing integrated circuits, and more specifically for a system and method to compensate for thermally induced motion of such probe cards. Probe cards are used in testing a die e.g. integrated circuit devices, typically on wafer boards. Such probe cards are used in connection with a device known as a tester (sometimes called a prober) wherein the probe card is electronically connected to the tester device, and in turn the probe card is also in electronic contact with the integrated circuit to be tested.
Typically the wafer to be tested is loaded into the tester securing it to a movable chuck. During the testing process, the chuck moves the wafer into electrical contract with the probe card. This contact occurs between a plurality of electrical contacts on the probe card, typically in the form of micro springs, and plurality of discrete connection pads (bond pads) on the dies. Several different types of electrical contacts are known and used on probe cards, including without limitation needle contacts, cobra-style contacts, spring contacts, and the like. In this manner, the semiconductor dies can be tested and exercised, prior to simulating the dies from the wafer.
For effective contact between the electrical contacts of the probe card and the bond pads of the dies, the distance between the probe card and the wafer should be carefully maintained. Typical spring contacts such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,184,053 B1, 5,974,662 and 5,917,707, incorporated herein by reference, are approximately 0.040″, or about one millimeter, in height. If the wafer is too far from the probe card contact between the electrical contacts and the bond pads will be intermittent if at all.
While the desired distance between the probe card and wafer may be more easily achieved at the beginning of the testing procedure, the actual distance may change as the testing procedure proceeds, especially where the wafer temperature differs from the ambient temperature inside the tester. In many instances, the wafer being tested may be heated or cooled during the testing process. Insulating material such as platinum reflectors may be used to isolate the effects of the heating or cooling process to some extent but it cannot eliminate them entirely. When a wafer of a temperature greater than that of the probe card is moved under the card, the card face nearest the wafer begins to change temperature. Probe cards are typically built of layers of different materials and are usually poor heat conductors in a direction normal to the face of the card. As a result of this a thermal gradient across the thickness of the probe card can appear rapidly. The probe card deflects from uneven heat expansion. As a result of this uneven expansion, the probe card begins to sag, decreasing the distance between the probe card and the wafer. The opposite phenomenon occurs when a wafer is cooler than the ambient temperature of the tester is placed near the probe card. As the face of the probe card nearest the wafer cools and contracts faster than the face farthest from the wafer, the probe card begins to bow away from the wafer disrupting electrical contact between the wafer and the probe card.